This Cursed Land We Live In
by SleepingKeyblade
Summary: The world is plagued with Supernatural beings such as Vampires and Werewolfs, The weak become the prey to the strong. In order to live the Humans fight back with the Hunter's Guild. What happens when Lightning and Fang both enemies by race join their worlds with forbidden love? LightningxFang Yuri - Rated M for Adult Themes in Later Chapters *Smut warning for chapter 6*
1. Chapter 1

**_Disclaimer!_** _I do not own any of the Characters or places, all rights belong to Square Enix_

 ** _Warning!_** _Although this chapter is rated_ _ **Teen**_ _, This fanfic will be rated_ _ **Mature**_ _for later chapters which will have adult themes. This is a Yuri fanfic between Lightning and Fang, so if that doesn't float your boat, then kindly move on._

 _Lastly this world is set in a supernatural fantasy version of "Final Fantasy: Lighting Returns" please enjoy~_

Chapter 1 – The World, As We Know It

The sun had retired for the day; darkness would begin claiming back the land. The weak would scurry back to their place of haven, for the night belong to those in search of prey.

Lightning could smell fear in the air, followed by sounds of screaming. Someone was in her playground and breaking all the rules. She turned the corner to see a tall male looming over a timid rabbit of a woman in which he had pinned to the wall. She huff for a moment, then began a slow stroll towards the two figures.

" _Heeey_ , that's no way to treat a lady"

Sounds of her footsteps echoed down the alley way; her figure becoming more visible though the shadows, she wore a dark cloak with a metal gauntlet on her right hand which had a clock embedded inside it; she also carried a rather large blade on her back. The male turned his attention towards her, bearing his fangs which was accompanied by piercing red eyes.

"Tsk… Scum" and at that moment Lightning held strong to her name, appearing in a flash before the male seizing him by the neck. He began clawing at Lightning's hands, trying to free himself from her grasp, the sounds of him struggling to breathe becoming heavier and heavier till a sudden crunch could be heard; she had broken his neck and tossed him to the ground like a rag doll. The victor was about to walk off when she remembered about the woman who at this point had curled up into a ball. She sighed for a moment then proceeded to walked over, kneeling down to her. She was young, probably not even in her 20s; Lightning scanned the girl in an instant; she had tanned skin and wild strawberry blonde hair held back in pigtails, her clothes where off season for the harsh winter chill of the night. Then the girl fidgeted, finally having the courage to look up at her 'savoir' only to notice Lightning's ruby red eyes glinting in whatever light could break though the dusk.

"You're… you're one of them?" the girl mustered all her valor only to choke on her own words.

Lightning grit her teeth a little, annoyed by the statement "I am… a Vampire yes" halting for a moment, she broke gaze with the girl to look at the corpse she created moments ago. "But I am no…" she shot a look back at the girl, eyes wide with anger " _Monster!_ "

The smaller girl flinched at the sudden change in her savior's posture coursing Lightning to notice this as well making her became more annoyed at her-self for losing her cool.

"Whatever" she sulked, standing up as she did "can you walk?"

"Erm… I think I twisted my ankle-"

"That's not what I asked, I said _can you walk_?" The smaller girl glared at Lightning for her lack of sympathy. "Glare at me all you want, I don't have time for those who are weak willed and ready to give up." She turned and began to walk off "you must prove to this world you want to live, or it will eat you up like the rest."

"Hey! Wait a minute! Didn't you just save me? Why would you do that just to leave me here?"

Lightning halted "Save you? I am not your Savoir girl! I was merely dealing with a nuisance in my territory."

"That's a lie!" the girl gulped a little when Lightning turned her head to the side, she had got her attention and was starting to regret doing so "…you wouldn't have acknowledged me let alone asked if I can walk if you didn't care" her voice was quite and soft.

"I guess… you just reminded me of… her" it was said in a tone that made Lightning sound… human.

"Who?" the voice was close and coming from in front of her, making Lightning snap out of her trance.

" _Heh!_ so you can walk" She smirked and began walking, the girl trailing close behind.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"So what's your story? Why are you out so late?" It was the first words said between the two since they left the ally, Lightning was shocked by herself as she wasn't one for general conversation and now she's starting one.

"I… er…" the girl held her hand to her head "I don't know… I can't remember"

Lightning arched her eyebrow in disbelief "Nothing? Not even your name?"

"… Vanille, I believe that's my name, but as for why I'm here? Or what I was doing?" the realization suddenly hit the girl and she began to panic "Oh dear! What happened to me!? What am I to do?"

"Calm down, I'm sure you will remember in time" the girl become more composed by Lightning's statement. "But it doesn't seem like you're originally from here."

"How do you know that?" Vanille looked a little puzzled.

"Well, you have an accent for starters, so you've spent most of your life somewhere different from here, maybe somewhere much warmer judging from your attire." The sudden reminder of the cold made Vanille clutch her arms around her body.

"And where is _here_ exactly?" Vanille looked around noticing what could only be imagined as a vibrant city during the day, but as of now its streets lay dark and empty.

"This is Yusnaan, which is in the land of Nova Chrysalia. Yusnaan used to be known as the City of Revelry, as you can see it's not so _merry_ anymore."

"Why is that?" Vanille looked at Lightning while they walked; it was taking the Vampire unusually long to answer.

"The Patron of the city lost the love of his life, because of his lover's foolish sister. His heart was filled with rage, a beast slowly eating him from the inside and he rightly blames the sister. He forgot about his people and spends his time and resources to make her pay for the pain he has suffered." Vanille continued to watch Lightning as she spoke, noticing that the taller women kept her eyes on the road ahead.

Vanille stopped for a moment, staring at her feet, making Lightning stop to look at her. "What a sad story" she looked up at the Vampire "He must have loved her very much to discard his people like that."

"Yeah…"

"Say! You still haven't told me your name" Vanille said it with a chirp in her voice, slightly excited.

"Lightning" Vanille blinked twice at her quick answer, slowly letting it sink in.

"Lightning? That's not your real name is it?" she had a slightly irritated look on her face.

"It's what I go by, so who cares if it's my real name." The smaller girl pouted at her reply, but didn't push the matter.

"So Lightning, where are we going?" they had both began moving through the streets again.

"There's an Inn up ahead where a close friend works, figured we should start asking around if anyone knows you."

"A close friend, are they… like you?" this made Lightning burst out with laughter which took Vanille by surprise as she thought she may have been offending the Vampire.

"Lebreau? Like me?" she laughed "No, she's a Mutt, but the best friend I could ask for."

"Mutt? Like a dog? You're taking me to see a dog?"

"Oh _of course_ , she barks at me enough" Vanille was struggling to tell of Lightning was teasing her or if she was really going to see a dog. "Look" Lightning pointed across the street "We're here."

They walked towards the Inn, Lightning taking lead, they got to the door but before they entered Lightning turned to Vanille "Make sure you stay close to me, and don't draw any attention to yourself… got it?" Vanille looked a little worried at the warning but nodded anyway.

They both entered the Inn, the light was almost blinding from the amount of time they had spent in the dark, the Inn was laid out like a tavern, to the far back there we're crooked looking characters at the bar drinking and giving the staff members some hassle, closer to the door where people who could only be described as homeless taking refuge from the night being shooed along. Lightning lead Vanille to a door that was clearly different from every other door in the structure which was to the left side of the building, she knocked on it and the slider on the door opened to reveal a pair of eyes staring back at her.

"It's me, Lightning"

The slider closed back up and a series of locks could be heard unlocking from the other side. The door opened and a tall muscular man with flame like hair stood on the other side.

"Gadot, it's been a while huh?" She looked up at the man with a smile on her face.

"Too long Light, you know Lebreau worries when you do this" he looked over her shoulder to Vanille and his posture changed. "Human!" he growled.

Vanille ducked behind Lightning, trying not to scream remembering what Lightning had said to her before they entered. "Whoa Gadot! It's okay, she's with me."

He snarled "Humans belong on that side of the door Light, that's why this door is here."

"I know, I know, but we need to see Lebreau."

He huffed and placed his hand to his head "Fine! Just because it's you Light."

Lightning smiled back at him "Thanks Gadot, I owe you" she began walking down the corridor, with and very close Vanille trailing behind.

"And don't let me find you touching anything Human!" A very loud Gadot could be heard shouting down the corridor making a certain Human flinch.

They entered the room at the end of the corridor; it had the same layout as the tavern they walked though earlier, however there was barely anyone occupying this room, maybe 6 or 7 at the most. They made their way to bar at the far side of the room, it felt like everyone in that room was watching them and they probably were. There was a brunette working behind the bar, stacking the glasses on the back shelf.

"Ahem" Lightning cleared her throat to get the bartender's attention.

"Heh, I thought I smelt someone delicious." The brunette turned around with a smirk on her face. "Finally come to visit after all this time eh? You're so cruel" she pouted.

"Yeah, I missed you too Lebreau-"

"Lebreau!? She's not a dog?" Vanille had broken her promise of not attracting attention to herself coursing her to cup her own mouth.

"A dog eh?" Lebreau shot Lightning a look realizing what Lightning must have said about her. She then averted her gaze back to Vanille "Not Quite, you see the people this side of the Inn are all Werewolf's" she looked back at Lightning "and the occasional _VIP_ , when she can be bothered." Lightning averted her eyes like a child getting scolded.

"Oh, well that makes sense… I think?" Vanille was still struggling to get her head around this world shared by beings other than humans.

"So Light, why did you bring a human to a place they don't belong?"

"She has amnesia, was wondering if you could help?"

"Light, I'm a Werewolf, not a Mage!" she gave Lightning a look that made her feel kind of stupid.

"I know that! I was looking for information, maybe where we could find a Mage? Or something like that?" Lighting huffed.

"Well that's a hard one, Werewolf's can't perform magic like Vampires or Humans, and besides you Light, I don't know anyone." She gave her an apologetic look.

"I can't heal others-" Lightning suddenly cupped her own mouth, almost like she was going to be sick. She started to break out in a sweat.

"Light! Gods! Light when did you last feed?" Lebreau lent across the table and grabbed Lightning's hand with the gauntlet and read from the clock. "Are you crazy!? Light are you trying to fucking kill yourself!?" Vanille began to worry along with Lebreau but didn't understand the seriousness of the situation. She rested her hand on Lightning's shoulder.

"Stay away from me!" Lightning jumped back from the stool knocking it over attracting the room's attention. She looked around for a moment then back at Vanille and Lebreau. "I'm sorry" she smiled "I just need to get some fresh air, Lebreau?"

Lebreau still looked dazed from all the worrying "yeah?"

"Could you watch Vanille for me? I'm going out for some air, I need to calm down." She started to walk off, not giving Lebreau much choice in the matter.

"Yeah… sure" The brunette had a sad tone in her reply.

"Is she going to be okay?" Vanille turned to the brunette, just as worried as she is.

"I hope so."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lightning closed the main door to the Inn behind her, shutting in the sounds of drunken rabble from the humans inside. There was an eerie quite outside, all Lightning could hear was the scuffs of her boots hitting off bricked path. She wondered to the opposite side of the street, taking in deep breaths of the chilled air. "Serah, I don't think I can do this much longer…" it wasn't intended for anyone to hear, more of a private conversation, but someone was listening in, and she stepped out from the shadows.

"Can't do what?" Lightning turn her attention to the voice, slightly shocked that she didn't sense a presence before she spoke. The figure came a little closer wielding a battle staff; it was tall brunette in a hooded winter cloak, she had sharp eyes, ready for anything. She stepped forward and pointed her staff at Lightning. "Is a Beast capable of feeling remorse for their sins?" she grinned "Vampire!"

Lightning shuffled back a little to a defensive position, this person was strong and Lightning knew she was in no state to use her full power. "I don't know what you are talking about." She was going to try and bluff her way out of this.

The women laughed, it echoed off the narrow streets. "Oh please, spare me the innocence! It doesn't suit your kind, how many helpless victims have you claimed tonight? " She stared into Lightning's eyes, noticing the sweat trail down her brow. "Oh? Have I beaten you to it?" she smiled and took out a small dagger from inside her cloak, she brought it to the palm of her hand and cut into it, she then held her arm in the air and let the blood trace down.

Lightning's eyes widen when she realized what the women was doing. The smell was overwhelming… overwhelmingly mouth-watering, it was nothing like Lightning had ever come across before and she was fighting every urge to pounce, her fangs grew out, much to Lightning's disgust and she bit down on her own lips piercing the skin. Her eyes turned to a ruby red as she began to pant, her vision would to blur from the sweet aroma of her attackers blood.

The women smiled "There we go Sunshine… see? There's no way you can hide the beast you really are." She spun her staff into an attacking position and gestured to Lightning at come at her. The panting Vampire pulled the blade from her back realizing that her Hunter would not leave her in peace.

And in that instant she appeared behind the Hunter, whispering in her ear "You're annoying" the Hunter gritted her teeth, spinning on her heels the moment her ears registered where her target had gone, she swung the her battle staff as she did the Vampire blocked it with her blade. The two stared at each other for a second.

"My? You're stronger than you look Sunshine." She smiled "Good! I like a challenge." The Hunter broke away by jumping back, were as the Vampire re-composed herself never taking her eyes away from the target. Then that nausea feeling came back, along with a pounding head she felt dizzy. She put her hand to her head to try and steady herself, her Hunter noticing and making most of the opportunity because the next thing Lightning knew, a powerful blow hit the side of her rib-cage and she was sent flying into a brick wall. It was all too much for her body to take and she turned to her side, throwing up what little she had in her system. She lent back on the wall, her legs numbing, she couldn't move. _If I let it loose… if I stop fighting it… I will live… but_ …

The Hunter held the tip of her staff which was bladed to the Vampire's throat "You're done" she tipped the blade up to make Lightning look up, they both exchanged a look before Lightning closed her eyes and muttered something.

"Thank you" This took the Hunter by surprise, she hesitated for a brief second, then was about to deal the final blow when,

"NOOOOOOOOO! STOOOP! You let Lightning GOOOOOOOO!" The short red head charged towards them.

Lightning re-opened her eyes "Van-"

"Vanille!?" The Hunter finished her statement, and backed away from the Vampire only to have the short women stand between the two with arms spread out. The Hunter dropped to her knees, tears streaming down her face; the red head looked down at her in confusion.

"Erm… are you okay-" the Hunter suddenly got up and hugged the girl "Oh?"

"You're alive! I've been worried sick since we got separated." She held the girl closer to her. _So that girl will be alright after all… Thank goodness._ Lightning finally let her eyes rest as she slowly drifted off.

"Excuse me? But you know who I am, are we acquaintances by chance?" the hunter pulled herself away still keeping her arms on the shorter girl's shoulders; she wiped her tears away and smiled.

"Oh Vanille, did you lose your memories again!?" The taller women pulled what looked like large section of a tree with beads hanging off it from belt that went across her back. She muttered a chant of some kind and a white light formed around the beads, surrounding and embraced the girl, she closed her eyes and welcomed it.

She took in a deep breath and reopened her eyes "Fang!? Fang! It's really you!" she tackled the taller girl and floored them both "Oh Fang! I'm so glad you're safe." Tears of joy ran down her face.

"Ay, don't scare me like that again Missy" Fang palled her away and wiped her tears. She then avert her gaze back to the sleeping Vampire, she stood up and grabbed her staff.

"Fang wait!"

"You know the guild won't like this Vanille, we are Hunters."

"I know but… Lightning saved my life." Fang stared at the Vampire for moment; _she's actually quite beautiful… eh!? What the hell_! _Snap out of it Fang! She's a beast in human skin!_ The hunter walked over to the Vampire, her pride stripped from her. She knelt down and pulled the Vampire onto her back,

"Fang?" Vanille looked on in bewilderment.

"She saved your life, so I guess I owe her one" Vanille looked up at the Hunter, slightly shocked; for she had never seen this kind of mercy from her companion before and it made her smile. "So? You know somewhere we can take her?"

"Oh, yes I do" Vanille chirped, leading the Hunter and Vampire to the Werewolf's den.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 ** _Author's notes_**

 ** _Hello there! This is my second fanfic (Even though I still haven't finished the first =p) but I've had this idea in my head for a while and just had to start writing it. I welcome reviews that I can use as feedback, be as honest as you can because I want to make this better too! Suggestions are welcome too! Hope you enjoyed this first chapter and I hope to have more LightningxFang in the next chapter now that they have finally met. OH! and Happy Halloween! =)_**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 – Danger to us all

Her body was weightless, floating and twirling. The Vampire could hear some familiar voices, murmured and unclear which sounded rather distant. She was coming back to reality, awaking from the peaceful and painless world she had created in her head. She wanted to drift off back to this sanctuary, never to leave it. _Hey Claire! Wake up!_

There she was again, _Claire!_ Her sister would often appear in her dreams; sometimes they would both be younger and often confused for being twins even though they were two and a half years different in age, it didn't help that Lightning was a tomboy while Serah appeared more shy. Of course, this all changed after the death of their parents.

"Dammit Lebreau! It fucking stinks in here with all these Humans!" A deep voice could be heard growling at the top of his lungs.

"Watch your _tongue_ Dog, we're doing you a favor here!" an equally pissed off voice would yell back.

"Dog?! You Human piece of sh-"

"Gadot!" and extremely irritated Lebreau glared at the overly large man making him sweat a little. "Give it a rest! Remember Lightning is our priority" she looked across to the Hunters " _Even_ if they are the enemies." An overconfident Fang smirked back at the scolded man. In a fit of frustration the Werewolf turned around and swung his fist into one of the bar tables, snapping it in half. He then proceeded to walk out the room.

Fang stood there, eyebrow arched, completely unimpressed by the Werewolf's lack of control. "Humph, so I see who's the Alpha is of this pack." She met eyes with Lebreau.

"I apologize for my friend there" Lebreau spoke, keeping eye contact with the Hunter "I am also grateful to you both for bringing Lightning here." She moved closer to the pair "but you do well to remember, we are _not_ to be toyed with." Her eyes heated to a bright yellow as well as every other Werewolf in the room, all alerting their power towards the outnumbered Hunters. Fang gritted her teeth, irritated being in this position, Vanille however just shifted behind the taller woman tugging on her winter coat.

"Lebreau… That's enough" it was weak, but powerful enough to stop all the tension in the room. The Vampire lay on the makeshift surgical bed, eyes open, staring up to the ceiling. "I defiantly didn't want to wake up to this."

"Lightning!" an overjoyed Vanille ran over to her side and hugged the Vampire.

"Ouch!" Vanille jumped off at the moment Lightning flinched, being so weak the Vampire's body was not healing at a normal rate.

The red head nervously giggled "Sorry, I'm just so glad to see you're alright."

"She's not out the clear yet" an angry Lebreau walked over them. "Isn't that right Lightning?" the two exchanged a look.

"Lebreau…" The Vampire was cut off; not granted any time to explain herself.

"Don't you _Lebreau_ me!" the Alpha began to slowly lose her composure, crumbling before the eyes of her followers and her enemies. "You have no idea how it feels to watch your best friend slowly killing herself!" Lightning looked up at the girl, somewhat shocked to see she had glassy eyes, ready to overflow at any moment. "Please… If not for me… then do it for Serah, she would have never wanted to see you like this."

The Vampire looked away for a moment, she was too ashamed to look at her best friend who just poured her heart out to her, knowing that nothing would change the way she felt about who… what she is. "I'm Sorry Lebreau… "

The Werewolf knew Lightning all too well, her pride would be the death of her. There was nothing she could do, in the past she even offered Lightning her own blood; it would always result in the Vampire shooting her down then disappearing for a while. Lebreau always assumed she would be out looking for suitable game, but that doesn't seem to be the case.

Lebreau closed her eyes for a moment; she took in a deep breath, then regained her composure opening her eyes as she did. She smiled back at the Vampire "I know you Light, you won't listen to me, you never do." She paused for a second "Oh! And…" she lifted her figure to her lips as if she remembered something "I supplemented you while you slept." She winked at Lightning then walked off giggling.

"You… You what!?" The Vampire couldn't help but blush as she yelled back at the fleeting Werewolf.

A voice could be heard laughing from the other side of the room. "Calm down Sunshine, she only drugged you with some kind of blood capsule; it probably extended your life by a day or so." The Hunter finally moved from the back of the room and join Vanille at the end of the surgical table.

Lightning had sat up by this point and stared Fang up and down; it took her a moment to realize who she was again. "The crazy bitch from last night…" Vanille giggled, while Fang arched an eyebrow.

" _Charming_ " she smiled "The name's Fang" she offered her a cheeky grin.

"Why are you here?" Fang looked slightly insulted by the Vampire's manners.

"Not much for small talk eh?" the Vampire just glared back at the Hunter, still waiting for her answer. The brunette closed her eyes and took in a deep breath; she then re-opened them and as she did there was a more serious look to them, sharp, much like when they first met. They were the eyes with the intent to kill. "You're a walking time bomb; I would kill you now but the situation has become more complicated, plus I promised Vanille." They both held a glare at another, refusing to break away first. "She is the only thing keeping you alive right now, mark my words."

"Fang!" Vanille yelled at her companion disagreeing with her choice of words. She then looked back at Lightning, remorse in her eyes. "Lightning, I'm so grateful to you for all you have done, but… we can't leave you like this." The Vampire looked at the girl, confusion written on her face. "You see, Fang and I are Hunters, we are duty bound to apprehend you… you must come with us-"

"Over our dead bodies!" Gadot stood with the rest of his kind in the doorway; it was obvious to the Hunters that you couldn't keep anything from a dog's ears and before they knew it the room that once refuge the lost Human girl became a hostile environment.

Fang gripped her battle staff ready for any rash movements, the short red head stepped up and raised her voice "She's a danger to everyone like this, a Vampire that doesn't feed will eventually lose their mind and Lightning will have lost the Human part of her forever!" The Vampire stared at the girl, her mouth dropped, somebody actually just referred to her having a Human side. She smiled to herself. _She really is like you Serah, I'm sure in a different life, you two would have made good friends._

"Lightning is stronger than she looks! How dare you decide her fate!" Gadot became more aggravated and he wasn't the only one, Lebreau was actually fighting her transformation. Knowing that a fight here with Hunters as strong as these would result in a bloodbath, regardless of this fact she couldn't help her rising emotions.

The taller Hunter clearly feeling threatened now spoke the harsh truth. "Either way, she comes with us or we have to forcefully take her." She looked around the room, connecting eyes with each yellow glow as she spoke. "And I'm sure you'd want to avoid all this unnecessary death." She looked back at Lebreau attempting to bargain with her. "We are willing to forget we ever saw this place." Sweat ran down Lebreau's brow, she was torn between her duties of protecting her pack, and her best friend.

"Enough!" The Vampire was standing up with the support of the bed behind her. "I'm leaving with them." She gathered her hooded robe that she wore and tied it around her; she then reached off the peg another robe similar to her own and threw it at Vanille. "Shall we?" she gestured to the Hunters for them to leave.

Gadot was about to step in and stop them when Lebreau put her arm out in front of him. "She's made up her mind Gadot, there's nothing more we can do." The Alpha then pulled her hand back and proceeded to walk over to the Vampire, embracing her. "Stay alive Light" she whispered in her ear. The Vampire muttered something back, and then she smiled warmly at her best friend. Leaving for the exit, she held her right hand in the air as a gesture of farewell.

"… And just like that she's gone again." The tall muscular man had a hint of unhappiness in his voice.

"Lightning, it flashes bright… then fades away." Lebreau muttered it under breath… _you said that before you left…Lightning, please don't tell me you've given up._

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The three left the Inn and entered into the waking city, the heat from the sun had started to melt the frost from the cold night. Humans would began to go about their daily lives, setting up markets stalls that lined the streets with their trade, Vanille had already wondered off looking at the vast merchandise it offered. The sun irritated Lightning; she pulled her hood over her head to keep as much it off her as possible.

The Brunette Hunter walked over to the Vampire and took out something shiny from her coat pocket; she pulled the Vampire's hands out and handcuffed her. Lightning raised an eyebrow "Cuffs? Is that really necessary? I'm unarmed."

Fang let out a hearty laugh "Oh Sunshine, your kind are never _unarmed_ " she then pushed the Vampire from behind to get her moving.

Lightning grit her teeth, she had become a little frustrated with the nickname she had acquired from the Hunter. "Sunshine? Why do you keep calling me that!? My name is Lightning!"

"It's ironic isn't it, your kind hating the sunlight and all-"

"Stop saying that! _Your kind_! If anything you really know how to piss _my kind_ off!" Fang stared at her while they walked, she actually felt guilty like she hurt the Vampire's… _feelings_.

"You're right, I apologize. I've just seen the worse of Vampires along with the damage they can do."

"Yeah? _Well_ you're not the only one who's seen the _worse_ of them, not all Vampires had a choice you know, some of us are just the unlucky ones that _survived!_ " Fang stayed quiet, she was quite shocked by what the Vampire had said, and it took her a moment to find her voice.

She quietly laughed "Vanille was right" the Hunter looked at the Vampire for the first time as an equal. "You are different." Then she looked away slightly embarrassed. "And I kind of respect you in a way… choosing not to feed I mean." The Vampire stared at her dumbfounded, was this really the same crazy bitch that attacked her last night calling her every insulting name under the sun? "… I'd probably do the same as you, if I were in your shoes."

Lightning couldn't take her eyes off of her, the way the wind carried hair, how her green eyes shimmered when the light hit off them and how badly she wanted to touch that smooth skin.

It took the Vampire a moment to comprehend that she was gawking at the taller woman; she flushed after realizing and averted her gaze only to notice the shorter Hunter skipping towards them holding what looked like charms.

"Heey! Look what I got!" she observed the Vampire "Oh… Lightning is the sun affecting you that bad? Your face is all red." The Vampire fidgeted, she was glad Vanille misread the situation.

"Yeah… too…hot" the two Hunters looked at her, it was far too cold to be complaining about any heat.

"Hot?" the Brunette laughed "It must be me eh?" she winked at Lightning. It was only intended as a joke but the brunette got a marvelous reaction from the Vampire as she turned her words into a bumbling pile of mess attempting to defend herself.

"W-what?! N-no! It's the sun!" she blurted.

"Calm down Sunshine, I'm just teasing" the brunette smirked at Lightning's increasingly flustered face.

Vanille giggled watching the pair. "I see you two are getting along nicely." Lightning huffed, clearly in disagreement making Vanille giggle even more at the moody Vampire. She held a pink charm in front of her face. "Here" she gestured for Lightning to take it. She then looked at her companion and handed her a blue one. She then tied the remaining orange one to her belt.

"Erm… not to sound rude but, what is this?" Lightning held the charm unsure what to do with it.

"They're Omamori charms" the red head smiled.

"Omamori? The means to Protect, right?" The Vampire looked confused. "Protect from what?"

"Ermm..." the red head scratched her head "I'm not sure, they just looked pretty" she nervously smiled.

"It says it on the charm if you look closely dear." This voice didn't come from anyone they knew, they all turned to see an elderly woman holding a basket of herbs. "Sorry, I couldn't help but overhear." She said.

Vanille took her charm from her belt and examined it closely. "Oh yes! Mine says… 'Anzan'…" the old lady moved her hands up and down towards Vanille's direction; at that moment they realized that this woman was blind. The old lady giggled for a brief moment, and then she spoke.

"It appears this charm is not well suited to you my dear." Vanille looked at her in confusion.

"Why is that?" she asked, a little upset.

"The Anzan protection is intended for a pregnant woman." Fang burst out with laughter, even Lightning choked on her own breath.

"Who's the father Vanille?" Fang asked in between laughter. Vanille shot her a look, but then laughed along with the other women seeing the funny side. The old lady eventually gestured towards Fang to read off her charm.

The taller woman calmed herself down and coughed before reading aloud her Omamori. "Kaiun" the elderly woman nodded several times humming as she did.

"Oh my Yes, that's a good one. Open luck and better fortune. That one should not only keep you safe, but those you care about safe too."

"You beauty! Couldn't ask for anything more." Fang smiled and began tying the Omamori to her belt. The old women then turned in the direction Lightning was in, it made the Vampire feel very uneasy, it felt like this blind woman was staring into her core. Lightning stood in what looked like a helpless state, clutching her pink Omamori in her both her hands due to them being bound.

"Well, don't keep us in suspense" Fang said to the Vampire becoming a little impatient. Lightning briefly looked at Fang from the corner of her eye, and then turned her Omamori around to read from it. She looked up and stared at the elderly woman trying her hardest to avoid those judgmental eyes.

"Yaku-yoke" she spoke with a little choke in the middle.

It took a little while for the elderly woman to react, one would think she didn't hear Lightning over the sounds of the lively city. Then her mouth opened "Appropriate, for one such as you, child of the night." Now Lightning wasn't the only one on edge, this woman had got the attention of both Hunters who had come to terms that she was no average old lady, and a blind one for that matter. "Avoidance of Evil" she spoke. "You are fighting your own kind of evil are you not girl?" Lightning just stared back at the woman, lost for words. "I'd keep that one close if I were you."

At that moment a loud crash happened from behind the group, catching their attention. A carriage had smashed into a stand resulting into two men arguing with another. Seeing that the situation was no longer of any interest to the group they turned back to the old woman… that was no longer there.

"Where did she… go?" Vanille spoke, her own voice trailing off a little.

"Who cares" the Vampire stuffed the charm in her pocket, she then turned and walked off, much like a sulking teenager would have done.

"Hey! You don't even know where we're going." The taller Hunter ran after the Vampire, pulling her back.

"Well then, hurry up and lead me." Lightning spat the words in anger, confused by herself for why she was so pissed off.

The Hunter stared at her for a moment; Lightning wasn't the only one getting irritated from her frequent mood swings. "I've never seen someone in such a hurry to die." Her words were said harshly.

"Fang!" Vanille shouted at her companion in protest.

It was silent for a moment; the Vampire's back was still turned so the Hunters could not read off her emotions. Then she spoke "I…" she tried, unable to get the words out. She huffed, "Just do your job."

Vanille looked down; the situation was really beginning to upset her, she liked Lightning and she knew all too well of her fate at the Hunters guild, it would be more merciful if they just killed her here and now.

 ** _Flashback sequence_**

"In here?" Fang raised her eyebrow at the smaller Hunter after reading the sign _Hawker's Inn._ She had the wounded Vampire on her back.

"Yeah! She has friends on the other side." Vanille chirped, opening the door to the human side of the Inn.

Turns out, that walking into a tavern with a woman passed out on your back would attract attention, who'd have thought it? And before they knew it the two women were surrounded by the curious drunkards from the bar.

"Whoa what happened ere?" a short one spoke with a slur in his speech.

"She looks in bad shape eh?" another spoke up. He looked up at the Hunter carrying the Vampire "you do this, or just a _helpful_ citizen?"

Vanille rummaged through a pouch she kept on the side of her belt. She pulled out a piece of leather and flipped it open to show a badge. "We're Hunters! Now please step aside."

"Hunters eh?" a tall bearded one from the back pushed his way though, he looked at the pink haired women on Fang's back. "She got a bounty or something?-"

"No way! I recognize her!" a voice shouted, he was a short man wearing glasses; he produced a wanted poster from his pocket and began reading from it. "A Class-S Vampire, she goes by the name Lightning. Appearances: Pink hair and judged to be round her early 20s. She is often seen with a large blade." He stopped for a moment and readjusted his glasses. "No doubt about it, that's her." Fang and Vanille exchanged a look. "It seems this Vampire has caught the interest of the Patron himself."

"Class S!? That's gotta be some hefty reward, say? How about we give you a hand turning her in?" the tall bearded one started chuckling.

The two Hunters change their posture to a more offensive one; this made some of the drunkards take a step back. "Are you crazy? They took down a Class-S; I say we get the hell out here!" The shorter one began heading for the door. He was followed by all besides the bearded one, who just grunted and stormed off after them.

"few, that was a close one" Vanille wiped her brow.

"Yeah…" Fang paused, readjusting the Vampire on her back. "To be Class -S though… A rank that high, she must be _some_ monster."

"No way, I don't believe that for a minute! Lightning's different!" It sounded like Vanille was also trying to convince herself, slightly shocked from hearing the news. She slowly breathed in and out before she spoke again "But to have that Rank… we have to bring her back alive, we have no choice." Her voice saddened.

"Heh, and to think I was seconds away from killing her outside. You really saved my ass Vanille, could you imagine the boss if we killed a Class-S that the Patron requested?" Fang shuddered "I might as well have never returned to the guild."

"Yeah…" Vanille was still down by the whole situation, all this because the Vampire chose to help her. It made her feel responsible for the harsh fate that the Vampire would now face. She exhaled slowly and put on a fake smile. "Anyways let's get her all healed up." She said as she pointed towards the door that lead to the Werewolf's den.

 ** _End of flashback_**

Fang huffed "As you wish" she pushed the Vampire from behind "better start moving then, it's about 2 days walk from here to the guild, that's if you will even last that long."

The Vampire said nothing; she just proceeded to walk with each Hunter close behind. It was going to be a long walk to her death, and she had a lot of thinking time.

 ** _Author's notes_**

 ** _Whoa, okay that took longer than I hoped, I wanted to get a new chapter out every week or two but everything was getting in the way. Anyways I really hope this chapter doesn't appear rushed, I needed to get the three of them alone and now that I have that… hehe maybe some more bonding? Haha just don't want to make it seem too soon. Again reviews are really appreciated they give me great feedback and fuel me to keep writing. I hope you guys are enjoying the story thus far. Oh I also plan to go back to chapter 1 and to clean up any errors I spot, so if they are still there… shame on me =(_**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 – Did you really want this?

The thud of boots could be heard hitting off the earth beneath them. The resonance of the city lost between the distances they had covered since their departure. Not a word was said between the women during their time on the road. Like Lightning said, they had a job to do and they were doing it. Traveling in a prisoner of war fashion, the short Hunter in the front leading the way, the captive in the middle, cuffed and bound with a sealing spell, with the taller Hunter very close behind, weapon at the ready. They had passed a few small villages on their way, street onlookers would stop in their tracks and the residents would peer out their windows or step outside, all to get a look at the captured beast. Some would even yell out and throw stones. The Hunters would shout back at the villagers for the act was unnecessary, Lightning however would carry on, not bothering to avoid any of the thrown objects, with every impact she'd stay silently walking, eyes always on the road ahead.

The sun had passed its highest point of the day hours ago and the land was beginning to darken. Clouds began to gather as snow began to fall slowly making its way to earth. They had made their way up a large hill that on looked the last village they passed though; the town looked so peaceful from on top the standing, their little lights began flicking on to counter the darkness.

Lightning's legs were beginning to numb, the sealing spell placed on her was designed to slowly weaken its prey, but due to her lack of blood substance and pre-weakened state she was really feeling the effects. She began stumbling, tripping over her own feet. But her stubbornness made her get up every time and carry on.

It was driving the taller Hunter crazy, watching the Vampire get up each time. She wanted her to stay down, to give up.

 _I've never seen anyone in such a hurry to die!_

 _Just do your job…_

Their last conversation would ring though Fang's ears. She watched as yet again the Vampire miscalculated and took another hard drop to the knees.

"That's enough already!" she yelled "We are taking a break!" Vanille nodded in agreement, she began chanting and a transparent ward formed over the three allowing Vanille to both scout out the area and protect it. Fang walked over to a boulder in Vanille's perimeter and sat down on it, stabbing her staff into the ground below her.

The Vampire still on her knees huffed and turned to her side looking up at the stars that became more visible with every hour. She watched the younger Hunter walk over to a rather large tree and meditate beneath it; clearly the amount of spells she was keeping in place would take a large amount of concentration. Lightning let out a long breath, the chill of the air making it become visible as she did so.

"Fang…" the taller Hunters eyes shifted their attention the broken Vampire.

"Hmm?" She answered.

"I-I… ugh… I need your help…" The Hunter stared back at the Vampire somewhat shocked. "Please… I can't take it much longer." This proud beast was actually asking for help, and from her enemy for that matter.

Fang got up leaving her staff and strolled over to the Vampire. "Don't you look and sound pathetic Sunshine?" she looked down at the Vampire.

"Fitting" Lightning laughed "I deserve it no other way." Fang arched an eyebrow, unsure with herself if she agreed with the Vampire.

She crouched down to Lightning's level. "So? How can I be of assistance Sunshine?" she had a cheeky grin on her face as she spoke. Lightning found herself staring again; there was something about the Hunter that always demanded her attention. It took her a moment to catch on that she hadn't answered Fang's question and she panicked slightly, thumbing with her words. Fang's grin only grew wider until the Hunter had to laugh.

"Uhhhh…" Lightning breathed "Let me start again." Her face was turning an undeniably bright red.

"Sure thing Sunshine" Fang laughed.

"I'm bleeding, presumably from my legs… I can't feel them so I'm not sure, and with my hands bound I can't check myself." Fang looked at the woman like she was being some kind of wimp. Lightning stared at her for a moment, slightly irritated that she had to remind the Hunter of her nature. "The smell… even my own blood… ugh… I can't…"

"Okay, okay Sunshine, I get it." She looked at the Vampire while she moved to open up the bottom of her coat, making sure she had some form of permission. Her legs were as pale as the rest of her; the Vampire wore a skirt under her long trench coat so it was easy for the Hunter to find the large gash on her right leg. _Must have happened on one of her drops_. It was a relatively deep gash as fresh blood continued to flow from it. The Vampire began to pant; it had been so long for her… the smell would always be a battle for the beast inside her.

 _Disgusting_ Lightning would scream from the inside. _You are truly disgusting…_

Fang began fidgeting in her pouch pulling bandages from it. She then looked at the Vampire while applying the bandage. "As you can probably guess by now, I am terrible at spell casting." She looked back over to Vanille. "Thank God I got that girl eh? She's fixed me up more times I can count." She finished wrapping the bandage around Lightning's leg. "Sorry that's the best I can do." She took a moment to look the Vampire up and down. She hadn't seen her without the coat and hood around her. Lightning wore a white leather waist coat with a burgundy body warmer underneath, there were a lot of leather straps crossing her body and her metal gauntlet seemed to be connected by wires to another metal piece she wore on her shoulder.

"Er… Fang…" Lightning spoke, breaking Fang's examination.

"Hmm?" she replied completely unfazed that she had caught ogling the woman. She did however put some distance between them.

"…Thanks" and then she smiled. It was such a warm smile even in the cold of the night that it made Fang's heart skip a few beats.

The Hunter looked away, almost ashamed "Why?" Lightning looked on in confusion. "Why do you care so little… about your own life?" The Hunter was getting a little personal but she no longer cared, she had the question on her mind for a while now.

The Vampire looked up, almost like she was trying to find the answer herself. "Why?" she spoke, "It's a borrowed life; I should have died back then, with… my sister." Fang saw the emotions in the Vampire's eyes. "I was the stronger one… and she… she suffered because of it."

Fang sat in silence for a moment, she was unsure on how to reply to the Vampire.

"I was a Monster as a human, now I'm not worthy of redemption."

"Shut up! You're more human than most in this cursed land!" the Vampire stared at the Hunter, her mouth dropping slightly. "You're not a bad person! I see that now!" Fang was yelling at this point "I hate watching this happen to you! Gods! I want you to punch me in the face and run away!" she breathed calming down a little. "I'm sure as hell your sister doesn't blame you for anything!"

"You don't understand..." Lightning tried to speak.

"Maybe you're right! I don't know your sister, but the love you have for her is clear as day! There's no way that she didn't feel the same!"

Lightning choked, this idiot actually got to her. The Vampire's eyes were holding it back for so long, and now all her pain flowed visible for the world to see. She whispered to herself "Serah… please forgive your big sister."

Fang watched on, she couldn't imagine a life without Vanille beside her. It must have been… unbearable. She got up and sat next to the Vampire, stretching her arm out to hug the crying girl who poured all her pain in the Hunter's chest. She hummed and patted her on the head; they stayed like that for a while, completely ignoring the world around them, just two big sisters who understood each other. "Come on now Sunshine…" she pulled her face away to look her in the eyes. "How' bout that punch?" giving her that signature cheeky grin.

Lightning smiled, wiping her eyes as she did. "I could never do that to you and Vanille, I'm no fool. I know your guild has been watching us. They're expecting me." She looked at Fang directly in the eyes determined "I don't want to ruin anymore lives."

Fang was just about to speak when she was interrupted by the younger Hunter running down from the tree. "Fang! We got company!"

The Hunter jumped up and ran for her staff. Lightning could sense it, this presence was evil and it was fast, even Lightning was struggling to pin point the beast and before Fang could reach her staff a Ghoul like creature burst though the ward and sent the Hunter flying back.

"Not good!" Lighting jumped up, adrenaline kicking in. She made a quick dash towards Vanille's direction, she saw the Ghoul from the corner of her eye move at an incredible speed, practically upon the girl, arm ready to strike. The Vampire used her lightning speed only managing to push the girl out the way due the all the effects on her body. The Ghoul's hand came down tore at Lightning's back. "Gahh! Fuck! That Fucking kills!" she turned and started kickboxing towards the Ghoul to get it to move back.

"Lightning! Are you-"

"Vanille! Release the seal on me!" she yelled over the girl. "This is no ordinary Ghoul!"

"Do it Vanille!" Fang had caught up to the pair, she was still unarmed however.

"Right!" she thrust her hand out towards Lightning. "Release!"

Lightning could feel her whole body becoming lighter; she clenched her hand and looked at the clock on her gauntlet. "Fang, if I distract it, do you think you could get your staff?"

"Of course!" she yelled ready for anything.

"Okay, promise me that whatever happens next, you'll do the right thing."

"Huh?" Both Hunters looked on in bewilderment.

Lightning began to glow, a red aura flowed around her and she broke the chain between the handcuffs with one pull, she then tore off her trench coat revealing the mechanism that rest upon her right arm. Her eyes turned to that ruby red while her fangs grew out. She checked her clock again. "I don't have much time before the beast consumes me, so let's do this quick!"

"Lightning wait!" Fang yelled out only to reach deaf ears as the Vampire had already engaged in combat with the Ghoul.

"Fang, what do we do!?" the younger Hunter began to panic.

"You stay far away from that battle Vanille! Cast as many support spells as you can hold!" The taller Hunter made the dash for her staff.

Lightning and the Ghoul collided with many harsh blows, both appearing to be an equal match of power. Although the Vampire was now panting at a heavy rate, the need for blood was becoming a serious issue for her now. She averted her graze only for a moment to see that Fang had almost reached her weapon, and at that same moment so did the Ghoul.

It used its extreme speed and appeared before the Hunter striking with a death blow; only it missed its original target. Lightning stood there, the Ghoul's hand had gone straight through her abdomen. Lightning's blood stained her beautiful white waist coat, it run down the arm of the beast dripping as it did so, creating its own little unnatural puddle beneath her. The Vampire herself had her right hand on the Ghoul's neck and with her last ounce of strength she crushed it to the point of decapitation, the beast fell to the ground, arm still connected to the Vampire.

The two Hunters watched eyes wide as the Vampire dropped to her knees seconds after, blood spewing from her mouth.

 _Serah… My dearest Sister, please forgive me. For I should have lived the life I took from you... with more gratitude._

 _Light! Wake up!_ "Lightning! Gods! Stay with us!" her body was cold, but she could feel warm hands cupping her face as well as the warm tears hitting off her features. Her eyes were open, they never closed. She just wasn't seeing the world of the living. Fang had her hands round her face while the younger Hunter tried healing the wound to her abdomen. Both of them hopelessly crying. _Why?_ _Why would you cry for me?_

The younger Hunter stopped "That's it…" she sniffed "I can't heal her body any further, she's lost too much blood…" she gripped the soil beneath as her tears hit the floor, her cries heavy, she felt hopeless.

The taller Hunter shifted closer; she glared at the Vampire though her glassy eyes and met with her empty eyes "You can't really want this!" She yelled at the Vampire "I don't want this! You're beautiful rarity in this cruel world." None of her words seemed to be reaching the Vampire.

Lightning was numb; she wasn't seeing or hearing the world anymore. Until a spark went though her entire body; waking her from the trance. She could feel warm lips upon her own. Her eyes expanded in shock realizing that Fang... had kissed her. The Hunter then whispered in the Vampire's ears "Please… Take my blood; I want you to live Sunshine."

 _Live?_

 _Yes Claire! It's about time you'd live, moping around every day, come on Sis! Get out there!_

 _Serah, if I had a life then who would pay the bills and keep us… fed?_

 _Oh come on Claire! It wouldn't hurt once and a while._

Lightning finally made eye contact with Fang. Her words were weak "To ask of me to do the one thing… I truly hate about myself… you're a really selfish person, you know that?"

"If it means keeping you, then I wouldn't care if you hated me."

"How could I ever hate you? Idiot…"

Fang picked up the Vampire and hugged her. "Time to make your choice Sunshine"

Lightning thought for a moment in the arms of the Hunter, there would be no turning back from this, any continuances from this point on she'd have to face head on.

 _Sorry Serah, You'll have to wait a little longer for me._

The Vampire gritted her teeth and huffed, she then pierced the skin on Fang's neck drinking her sweet blood; nothing could be compared to the taste. The Vampire was sent into a daze, the richness of the blood entering her system that had almost forgotten the taste. Lightning was snapped back into reality when Fang moaned, the vibrations sent though the Vampires body awoke her, and it took all her will power to detach from the Hunter fearing that if she did not then she'd kill the Hunter. The effects of drinking the Hunter's blood were remarkable, her body had already began to repair itself.

"There now, that wasn't so hard was it?" Fang smiled at the Vampire, it was different from her signature grin she'd always give the Vampire… it was more loving. So much so that it made the Vampire blush.

"I was right about you, when we first met…" the Hunter arched an eyebrow. "You are annoying" the Hunter laughed at the stubborn Vampire.

"Selfish and annoying Heh! Come on Sunshine, don't you have anything nice to say about me?" the Hunter joked.

"… I-I … think I've fallen for you…" The Vampire was shy beyond words, she confessed without looking the Hunter in the face and her words got quieter as she said them.

Fang pulled the bashful Vampire's face up to look at her. "At last" she spoke pulling her in for a kiss.

Vanille who had watched the entire thing started crying again, giggling as she did. _Now I've got two big sisters…_ she smiled to herself.

 ** _Author's Notes_**

 _Ahhhhh they kissed! … I really hope it wasn't too soon! Anyways I hope you guys like this chapter; we found out a little more about Lightning's past, I hope to explain Serah's death in one of the up and coming chapters because we will understand why Lightning blames herself so much for it. And now that Lightning and Fang are a thing… *Wink wink* aha, but yes! Please reviews are great! Keep them coming guys they spur me on, oh and I love hearing how you think the story will go, as the writer sometimes I don't know myself so you never know your idea could become a part of the story! As always please point out any errors I want to make it better for my readers! I try to proof read this, but I'm sure many slip by due to my dyslexia… oh thank you spell checker! Oh and a special thanks to Google also as sometimes not even spell checker gets it… -_- annnnd I'm rambling, Thanks again guys!_


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 – On the Run

Lightning awoke with a sleeping Fang curled up around the right side of her body; her left side was also occupied by a snoozing Vanille hugging the Vampire's arm. The two women obviously used to sleeping with each other. Lightning however slept like a solider standing at attention, well that's _when_ she slept. The luxury of sleep was something the Vampire just didn't seem to indulge herself with. She was a fugitive from the moment she was tainted so she always 'slept' with one eye open, and that eye always watched Serah. Her habit never stopped, she would always fade in and out of her slumber, her eyes so tired that they began playing tricks on her, seeing her sister sleeping beside her, only to blink and have her disappear, over… and over like some twisted nightmare. Lighting huffed, the chill in the air making her breath visible.

They had found shelter for the remainder of the night in a cave just farther up the hill. But the cold seemed to always find her. Ever since her life as a Vampire, she couldn't remember or experience the warmth of the Sun again, it was just a burning pain upon her skin, a reminder that she did not belong within the light anymore. So Lightning had grown accustom to the bitter temperatures, her skin always so cold it felt like death. But her breath was warm, so… that had to mean something, right?

She laid there, her heart raced as she revisited the events of the night; so much had happened and consequently, so much was yet to happen now that the Hunters had betrayed their guild. Lightning looked at Fang while she slept, _so peaceful;_ the hunter had this look of… pure innocence on her face, it made no sense because Lightning knew that the woman was far from 'Innocent' but, there it was… clear as day. The Vampire's look of interest began fading into concern; using her free hand she stroked Fang's hair moving it from her face. "What have I gotten you both into?" she spoke as she did.

"… Hmm just another adventure Sunshine" a slightly tired voice mumbled back.

Lightning quickly retracted her hand almost as if she never touched the newly awoken woman. "Ah, sorry… I didn't mean to wake you." smiling softly, the Vampire couldn't deny that she was slightly happy to hear the brunette's voice.

Fang snuggled closer, yawning as she did. She was quite for a moment; Lightning actually thought the Brunette had fallen back to sleep, that was until she mumbled something. "I regret nothing, do you?"

"No! o-of course not… I just… don't want anything bad to happen to you both." The Vampire was quick to reply which was odd for her. Lightning was a rational thinker, even when it came to simple questions. She would only break her regulation when she was panicking or her temper got the better of her.

"Bad? Ha! _Bad_ would have been you choosing death over being with me, how's that for my ego?" She laughed, Fang then changed her voice, trying to match the Vampires "I'd rather die than be with you!" Lightning just glared at her while she continued back in her own voice "But Sunshine, we could live happily ever after!" she returned to her Lightning impression "Well, you _are_ super hot and sexy Fang! To be honest, I'm not sure how I've resisted you this long" Fang grinned and carried on her story. "Yes well, I'm impressed by that too Sunshine, but you can have me anytime you want." She winked.

"That's _not_ how it went" Lightning replied seemingly unimpressed. She tried her hardest to carry Fang's accent " _Please_ Lightning! I don't want to live without you!" she smirked. Fang let out a hearty laugh, impressed that the Vampire joined in on her playful teasing. The whole event was starting to turn into a cheesy Rom-com.

Lightning began to pick herself up; as she did she carefully removed the tangled Vanille from her body. She stared at the sleeping girl for a moment and smiled to herself. Fang, never removing her eyes off the Vampire stood up herself brushing off her clothing. She then turned her attention towards the entrance of the cave and began a slow stroll towards it, fully aware that the Vampire's eyes would be locked onto her behind, so she would tease swaying her hips as she walked. When she reached the mouth of the cave she lent on the wall, arms crossed to keep her body heat. She stared out into the twilight; the sun would be rising soon, the dawn of a new day.

"Would it be easier for you if we traveled now?" The Brunette finally spoke.

"You shouldn't worry about me; I'm equipped to handle it." Lightning replied as she approached Fang. "But, since we're awake…" she stretched her arms above her head. "We might as well."

Fang couldn't help but ogle the Vampire as she stretched out, biting her lip while she watched. Was it too soon for her to want to pounce on Lightning and make her scream her name-?

Her thoughts were suddenly interrupted as the Vampire unexpectedly pushed Fang up against the wall. _No way!? She jumped me first?_ Fang was about to say something when Lightning abruptly halted her with a kiss. The kiss was shorter than Fang expected as Lightning broke away and held her finger to her lips. Fang stared at the Lightning, her own features still in what could only be described as shock, the Vampire however was blushing slightly; she turned her head towards the entrance of the cave, closing her eyes… she was listening for something.

Without warning Lightning's body tensed and she pushed herself much closer to the Human, pinning them both to the wall. At that moment a pack of mountain wolves appeared at the entrance of the cave. Fang was about to react when Lightning made eye contact with her, miming a 'Shhh' with her mouth. The alpha of the pack wondered a little closer, sniffing the air. It was much larger than its companions, carrying numerous combat scars, meaning it had defiantly earned the rank of alpha. However It began whine, slowly backing away almost like it regretted coming this far, it then turned and ran, taking its entire pack with it.

Lightning began to slowly ease off Fang. "Sorry about that, I had to hide your scent." She looked over at the sleeping red head. "Vanille's under my coat, so I knew-" she was interrupted, her internal fire was lit once more as Fang gripped one of the Vampire's many leather straps across her chest, yanking her forward pressing soft lips against her own halting all train of thought and speech.

Fang finally released the crumbling Vampire and grinned at her. "Getting me all worked up like that." She pushed the Vampire against the wall, holding nothing back she thrust herself upon her. "Let's see how you like it!"

"Wha-wha wait!" Lightning panicked as the Brunette began to lick and bite at her neck. Her body was on fire; she couldn't help but begin to pant. Her own hands began trembling. It was a hormone that Lightning was not experienced in. So she lost all self control, her fangs finally revealed themselves, her eyes now crimson. Her body would reveal the beast she was, regardless of her trying to keep it at bay. Fang noticed how worked up the Vampire had got; she pulled away from her neck and stared into those crimson eyes until the Vampire was too ashamed to look her in the face so she turned her head.

Fang giggled, "Doesn't look like your body will allow you to be shy Sunshine." Fang grabbed her chin forcing Lightning to look her in the eyes. "That's good to know." She slowly pulled her in for a kiss, this time it was more affectionate, unlike the lustful ones earlier. They both wanted… nothing more than this moment to last forever, embracing each other, being connected; they wouldn't have to face this world alone anymore. But such a thing would be selfish, and their timeless moment together would have to stop at some point and that began with Fang breaking away much to her dismay. She winked at the Vampire as she slowly backed away making her way towards Vanille. "We should probably get on our way, don't ya think?" she didn't wait for Lightning to reply, not that she was going to get one as the Vampire just turned to look outside, trying to cool off her blush, but she also wanted to take in the world before it became too painful though crimson eyes.

Vanille just mumbled and turned to her other side when Fang tried to shake her. "Bloody hell Vanille! Not this again, stop being a dam bludger!" she sighed. The clank of Lightning's boots made Fang look up at her, her body had returned to normal, but her clothing was in dire need of repair. Lighting's battle wounds may have healed up, but she still had a hole now showing her bellybutton not to mention the tear marks on her back. Lightning knelt down grabbing her coat and stood up pulling it off the girl in one smooth motion.

"That should do it" she spoke as she put the coat on adjusting it to go over the metal on her right side. The girl below began to fidget and shake.

Her eyes opened "brwwahhh so cold!" she yelled "You meanies! Couldn't I have had a little longer?" she grumbled as she rubbed her eyes. Lightning offered her a hand up; the red head sighed and accepted only to meet with the Vampire face to face grinning. Lightning looked at the girl confused by the sudden mischievous look on her face. "Awh Lightning… isn't it meant to be the other way round?" her eyes made contact with a dark patch of skin on her neck, a hickey… and hunter responsible happened to be taking a drink at the time and ended up spraying it everywhere unable to hold back her laughter.

Lightning's eyebrow twitched, she formed a fake smile on her face as he released her grip of Vanille's hand forcing a small screech from the girl as she suddenly fell backwards. Fang who had watched the whole performance was on the verge of tears, ticking off the moody Vampire even more.

"That's it! We're leaving!" Lightning stormed to the entrance of the cave.

Fang shared a glance with her sister. Both of them had an amused look on their face, clearly proud of their achievements.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The three women had finally begun travelling to their next safe house. With the Patron hot on their heels and an equally pissed off Hunters guild, they didn't have much choice but to lay low. They ended up heading to yet another old friend of Lightning. A wise man who was only a boy when he first and last met Lightning, Hope Estheim, Lightning had heard that he was now the mayor of a small town just west of Yusnaan and if her situation wasn't as dire as it is, she would have never wanted to bother let alone trouble the boy she once knew.

They had arrived at the town in the early afternoon and not a moment too soon as the Vampire was becoming more aggravated by the sunlight. They walked though the cobbled streets trying there hardest not to attract too much attention which was hard considering the Vampire would snarl at the bartering traders that approached anyone of the women with their goods. Fang only found it amusing that Lightning had become so protective of the three, whereas Vanille was becoming increasingly embarrassed every time she had to pull Lightning away, apologizing as if her pet dog had barked at them… which is not far off the truth.

"Light, calm down would you!" Vanille scolded "you're attracting too much attention for someone of your high status."

Lightning only grumbled in response, seeing the truth behind the girl's statement, she was in no position to argue back.

They had reached a rather large manor at the end of the main path though town, the sign outside read 'Estheium' Lightning swallowed hard, almost as if she wasn't prepared to see this 'friend' of hers. She took in a deep breath and jumped though to the window on the second floor.

"Guess we'll wait here then" Fang muttered.

Lightning lowered herself in the room as light as a feather. A silver haired man stood on the other side of the room with his back facing her as he appeared to be staring out the window the other side of the room. There was a desk and chair directly behind him, papers smothered it, stacked as high as ones arm length. Lightning began walking though the middle of the room taking care not to damage any of the books dotted across the floor.

"After all these years…" The man spoke without turning "after all that's happened…" he began to turn "you owe me an explanation…" his sharp eyes met with the Vampires "Lightning…"

"Hope…"

The man angrily approached her, Lightning closed her eyes waiting for him to hit her, she waited still… but nothing happened. She reopened them to see that little boy she met all those years ago, standing there snotty nose, tears streaming down his face gritting his teeth, trying to control all that emotion. He hugged her, so tight almost fearful to let go. It took Lightning a while to return the hug, almost shocked by the man's actions.

"I'm so glad your okay" he sniffed while still embracing the now shorter Lightning.

"You've grown" typical Lightning, always saying the bare minimum even in heartwarming moments like these. Her coldness towards people wasn't because she didn't care about them; Hope was one of the few who knew this. Her reason being was mainly because Lightning didn't know how to act in these situations.

"You're just as beautiful as you were then" his smile suddenly morphed into a frown. Listen Light… about what happened to Serah… I know you blame yourself but!-" he was interrupted by the Vampire resting her hand on his shoulder; she simply smiled at him, then removed her hand and strolled over to a vacant chair beside the desk. Hope took the hint, Lightning was not ready to stop mourning her sister's death and he knew he wouldn't get through to the stubborn Vampire. So he changed his subject completely. "So why did you come back after all these years?"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 ** _Author's Notes_**

 ** _Oh dear! Firstly please allow me to apologize for the amount of waiting time there was for the next chapter. I had this one written up I'd say about 5 times and I just couldn't find a version I liked. I'm hoping to turn the next chapter into two halves the first half will carry on with the plot and reveal why Light blames herself for the death of her sister. And the second half… will basically be smut (haaha) this will NOT be hugely story related so anyone who wants to carry on with the Teen rating feel free to skip that chapter as it will not affect the plot in any major way , I will put warnings up beforehand. Thanks again for follows, reviews and likes. Hope you enjoyed this chapter._**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 – Tainted Blood

The two hunters stood there, the taller one of the two leaned more on one leg, arms crossed with an unimpressed look on her face. While the shorter one was more shy and reserved, hands behind her back unsure where to place herself within the room. They'd finally been invited to the Manor after Lightning briefly mentioned within a minor conversation that she was traveling in a three and the remainder of her party were left outside. Hope didn't notice what she had said to him at first, it had been a full twenty or so minutes since Lightning had let herself in. He registered what the Vampire had said seconds after only to start panicking and run down to the door and yank it open. Hope was embarrassed to say the least, bowing towards the women he apologized over and over, unknowing to him ticking the taller hunter off even more.

"Once again I'm terribly sorry!" he bowed.

"Oh please don't worry yourself over it!" Vanille let out a nervous giggle, coursing her companion to sideward glance at her. The younger girl had the faintest blush on her cheeks; making her older sister snarl even more towards the silver-haired mayor.

"Erm…" he started, his voice was shaky and unconfident after reading the aura that Fang was giving off. His attention was captured by the Vampire starting to make her way down the stairs. He then turned back towards his guests, this time with his own red face. The pissed off hunter was now twitching and tapping her foot. Hope gulped, he was unsure why the hunter was getting more and more pissed off with every movement he did. "A-Allow me to introduce myself" he stuttered. "My name is Hope Estheium" he almost shouted, bringing all his courage up at once he extended his hand out towards Fang first.

She just glared at him, for a moment, it looked like he was going to withdraw his hand. But he stuck it out, termination in his eyes. Fang grinned, _heh! Not so much of a weasel after all_. She took his hand and gave it a firm shake. Hope had the look of relief written all over his face, he thought he had recovered the bad first impression he seemed to give off, she opened her mouth. "Oerba Yun Fang" she had a more menacing yet playful grin now, she pulled him close and whispered, "and by the way, Lightning's my girl so watch your step buddy." She pulled away winking at the boy as she did, in turn leaving his face heavily flushed. Lightning covered her eyes with her hand almost like she was cradling a headache, only guessing what the troublesome hunter could have said to the poor man.

Sensing the awkwardness of the situation, Vanille stepped forward and offered her own hand out to the man. "Oerba Dia Vanille"

Hope took a breath and smiled at the girl, excepting her hand as he did. "Pleasure to meet you" he happened to catch Fang in the corner of his eye, crossed arms and shaking her head making the unfortunate man tense up and create some distance between them.

Lightning decided to take it upon herself to step in as things were running so… _smoothly_. "Hope's kindly agreed to us stay the night. But in actuality, we're taking him hostage." Everyone stopped and looked at Lightning, even Hope, clearly made unaware of this 'agreement' she walked up to the man and seized him. "Fang" she turned "got any handcuffs?"

The hunter arched an eyebrow and shuffled in her pockets. "Yeah… but I had a better use for them" she winked as she threw them to the Vampire who just rolled her eyes.

Lightning placed them on Hope, making sure they weren't too tight around his arms. "Sorry Hope" she spoke, "I won't allow you to become a traitor to your country."

Hope smiled at her "what would you have done if I said no to you staying?"

"Then I would do as you requested and left you in peace" she walked the man over to a chair and made him sit. "In fact, I was hoping you would turn me away."

"I could never turn away a friend… " he spoke in a soft voice.

"I know Hope, that's why I'm doing this" she ruffled his hair and walked off. "I'm going to get cleaned up" she walked by Fang and Vanille on her way towards the stairs. She stopped and eyed Fang. "Play _nice_ okay?" those words sent Fangs stomach into flips, she knew that she was in trouble with the Vampire and this actually excited her. She grinned to herself watching the woman ascend the stairs until she was out of site.

GRRRRRRRR

A bizarre noise stopped Fang's train of thought; she looked over at the direction it came from to see a red-faced Vanille clutching her stomach.

"Ah heh… guess I'm hungry?" Vanille said scratching her head.

Hope laughed, making the shorter girl blush even more. "I'm sorry" he apologized "There's plenty of food in the kitchen, feel free to help yourselves."

"Oh!" Vanille perked up "How about I make us all some food, you're hungry too right Hope?" she smiled.

He smiled back at the girl "I'd love that" with a giggle Vanille skipped her way into the kitchen, leaving Fang and Hope together.

She wondered over to him "So… Charming, I'm curious…" she started, Hope only raised an eyebrow at the name she called him. "How do you and Lightning know each other?"

"Heh!" he laughed "why am I not surprised she didn't tell you?" he paused. "Well, I was in her life at her darkest time, so I don't think she'd ever want to reminisce about our past."

"Her darkest time… What do you mean?" Hope stared at her for a moment wondering if it was his place to tell Fang of his friend's past. "Please…" she almost begged "… I-I worry about her, I know she's hurting… but I don't know why and I can't help her like this." Hope continued to analyze the woman, noticing the real emotion in her face as she spoke about 'her girl' as she put it earlier.

"I was 14…" he started "My parents and I had to move to a small town called Bodhum due to some financial difficulties. That's when I first met Lightning… and Serah. They were both human then."

"Bodhum? I've studied maps of this land but I've never heard of a Bodhum." Fang questioned.

"That's because you're not from around here. Most of the neighboring towns would never speak of the place due to its association with Vampires and Werewolves not to mention the gang of vampire heretics called the Children of Etro. Anyone who lived there didn't by _choice_. They were outcasts, the lowest of the low, and the poorest of the poor." Fangs expression saddened. _Why would the authorities allow such a thing!?_

"So how did you meet them?" Fang pushed.

"I had gotten into an argument with my Father and stormed out the house, it was late… I was a fool, I got surrounded by what I thought were some thugs, but they were worse than thugs."

 ** _***Flashback***_**

Around 5 white-robed figures surrounded the young boy, backing him up till he had no exits. Panicked, the boy pulled out something from his belt and flipped it to reveal a boomerang.

One of the heretics laughed, it was a woman; her voice and frame suggest it even though Hope could see no face. "Aw how cute, he's going to try and use this toy against us" she snickered.

"Yeah, he's totally going to start crying for his mummy any minute now" another spoke, to which Hope guessed, was a male.

The others all began snickering and moving closer to the boy. "Stay back!" Hope shouted, pointing the tip of his boomerang and each of them, unsure of a single target.

"Spirited child aren't ya?" the male spoke, "they say the blood of a child tastes… sensational" sweat was now running down Hope's brow, that sickening realization of the fate that would await him.

"Yes, that's true brother… but they say that the blood of a broken spirit tastes foul, this child's blood will be spoiled if we don't drain him now." She snickered again, pulling out a sharp blade as she did.

"You're right sister, with blood this fine… maybe the Master will finally find us worthy of becoming Vampires."

 _What!? They're human!? How could they!? They're not human! No way! To do this they… they're-_

"Filth… This town is crawling with scum like you."

 ** _***Real Time***_**

"So she showed up at just the right moment, seems like her," Fang spoke.

"She did, she was out most nights hunting down the beasts that stalk the darkness… but this time, a terrible fate would befall her and Serah." Hope replied with a guilty look on his face.

"Why? What happened next?" Fang asked, scooting in her chair to get comfortable.

Hope seemed reluctant at first, but he continued regardless "Well…"

 ** _***Resumed Flashback***_**

The male was now gurgling on his own blood, Lightning had inserted the tip of her blade in the back of the man's neck and in turn, the blade came out though his mouth and almost grazed the boy she was trying to save. The rest of the group stood in what could only be described as shock, arms limp at their sides as they replayed the last 10 seconds in their heads, and then the realization sunk in. The female of the group let out a deathly scream as she cradled the fallen man who had now been released from Lightning's blade.

"Brother! NO!" she lifted her head and gave Lightning crazed look "Kill her! That fucking bitch will pay!" she swung her hand issuing a spell and before Lightning could react, her sword singed her hand before she could drop it and she yelped in pain.

 _Fuck! That really hurt…_ Lightning looked down at her hand briefly, she was wearing gloves however the metal had burned through not only the cloth of the glove but the fabric around the hilt of the blade was gone too. _This magic is too strong for just a grunt…_ Lightning thought for a moment, keeping her eyes on the enemy as she did. _It has to be black magic…_

It wasn't long before the ordered grunts approached the defenseless woman, Lightning gritted her teeth. She was strong even without her blade, but she was outnumbered and the odds were against her. She took a more defensive stance, only counteracting the attacks she could then getting some distance.

"Hey, _Bitch_!" Lightning looked up at the direction the voice came from. The woman who had remained hidden under her hood the entire time had her supposed 'brother' slung over her shoulder. She used her remaining arm to pull down her hood revealing her identity. She had long blonde hair and wore glasses; giving her a look of intelligence, not of a thug. "My name is Jihl Nabaat" she spoke with a grin "I want you to remember my name and my face…" then her features grew sinister "because I want to see the fear on your face for when I come back to break your spirit." They both glared at each other, refusing to break away.

"Sis!" the scream came from behind Lightning and her very own mini-me came running up to her panting. Lightning's heart sank when she watched the heretic's eyes glance over back and forth from the two sisters, snickering as she did.

"Oh yes! I look forward to seeing you _both_ very soon" she opened a portal and the grunts entered leaving Jihl for a brief moment longer. She strolled over to it, keeping her eyes locked with Lightning, she seemed to be taking all the time in the world for someone issuing an escape and when she got close she blew Lightning a kiss and smiled, snickering off into the portal carrying her brother.

"Wait!" Lightning tried to get to the portal in time but only run into empty air. She gritted her teeth in frustration dropping to her knees "Dammmmmit!" she screamed from the top of her lungs, repeatedly punching the floor as she did.

"Claire stop! You're going to hurt yourself" Serah had ran over and pulled her sister's arm, effectively stopping her.

Her sister turned to face her "Serah! What have I told you! Why would you leave the house!?" she was shaking in rage, pushing Serah back to get the release on her arm. "You could have been fucking killed! Do you understand that!?"

Serah looked hurt at first, but then her own temper started to kick in "I was worried about my sister you asshole!" she screamed it, getting teary-eyed in the process. "You were so late getting back home… so I-" she sniffed and finally the waterworks steamed down the girls face.

 _Shit… what have I done? She's right… I'm such an asshole…_

She jumped up and hugged her sister, holding her close. "I'm so sorry Serah… I-I …"

Serah pulled away slightly and smiled at her sister. "I know sis, I'm sorry for what I said but you're not the only one that worries." They finally broke away and Serah wiped her eyes dry, her attention then turned to the Sliver haired boy standing behind her sister to which she pointed him out to Lightning with a questioning look.

The both turned to face him. "Erm-" he cleared his voice "Thank you, Miss… I don't know what I would have done if you-"

 ** _***Real Time****_**

"You collapsed?" Fang spoke with her eyebrow arched.

"Well y-yes, I was young then and I guess with all that happened my body went into a delayed state of shock," Hope explained trying to save his pride.

" _Okaaay_ , so I'm guessing there's more to this story? Or are you going to tell me about a _nice_ dream you had?" she said with a cheeky grin.

Hope sighed "I don't know what Lightning sees in you." He didn't mean for to come out aloud, more of a note to self. Yet there it was written all over Fang's face, she was grinning like a Chester cat.

"Oh? Well, I'm actually waiting for her to _see_ more of me" She winked but was unable to keep her laughter in when the man's face turned bright red.

Hope coughed, straightening up as much as he could in the process. "So, did you want me to finish the story? Or shall we wait for Lightning to come down and kill us both?" he spoke with a hint of irritation in his voice.

"As fun as that future sounds, I guess we should continue with the past first." She gestured with her hand for the man to continue.

 ** _***Resumed Flashback***_**

Hope awoke in a room he'd never seen before. It was small, only containing the bare necessaries a bedroom needed, but it had this element of coziness about it. He shifted off the bed and made his way for the door. He could see the flicker of a candle light through the cracks of the frame, placing one ear against the door he listened. He could hear voices coming from down the hall, too hard to hear what they were saying but there was a third voice which he didn't recognize, it was a man, Hope was almost certain of it.

He creaked open the door trying his hardest not to make any noise. He made his way down the hall and the voices became clearer.

"Okay, I've finished fitting it." A deep voice spoke.

"Er… Thank you Sazh, but… why do I have to wear this thing again?" Lightning spoke.

"Lightning… whatever that spell was… it's made your right arm toxic to your body." Sazh looked over at Lightning's blade "My only guess is that she oxide the iron in your blade, and now you have some form of iron poisoning. But upon mixing with the magic of your blood, it's made your right arm very strong. You got yourself a double edge sword here Light."

The younger girl spoke next with a hint of concern in her voice. "So will she be alright? I mean, she suddenly started throwing up blood and blacking out, it won't happen again will it?"

Sazh's features lowered and then he sighed. "Look, I'll be honest I've never come across this kind of thing before, this device was meant for cleaning water so there is no guaranty that it will even work." At that moment, a look of worry appeared on Serah's face.

"So, how does it work?" Lightning was the calmest one in the room, even Hope who was hanging around the corner of the room was on edge.

"With help from your magic and blood flow, it circulates the toxic blood in your right arm, there's a needle which is embedded into the vein of your arm… this is what forces the flow to stay within your arm and not into the rest of your body, this is with the help of the device sitting on your shoulder that uses a crystal absorbing mana from the air, it has magnetic qualities and uses air that is then pumped down the tubes and out the needle into your arm." He explained

"Complicated stuff…" Lightning spoke unsure with herself if she understood the man or not.

Sazh Sighed "So in simpler terms Light… this thing… if it works, will become your life support machine."

"What!? So she can't take it off!?" Serah was shouting at the man almost like she was the one wired up.

"She can, well… actually, she can take 90% of it off and that's only for a limited amount of time before she will need to but it back on, I'd say around an hour, I wouldn't risk any longer." He explained.

"What's the 10% part?" Lightning questioned.

Sazh walked over and pulled her arm in order to show her. He unclipped a section of the gauntlet that pulled away leaving a brace around Lightning's wrist where the clock stood. "This is attached to you, it is now a part of you and removal will course you to bleed out." He then took the part of the gauntlet he removed and reattached it. "That part is only there for protecting the needle, it's not necessary if you _were_ to live a normal life without battle." He gave her a disappointing look then turned his attention back to his creation, tapping the clock. "This tells you everything you need to know about your blood flow, if you have enough blood in your system, if your magic levels are high enough for the device to work, if the iron in your system is too high… or even too low, just because your right arm has too much iron doesn't mean the rest of your body should be deprived." He lectured.

"So it's death's clock huh?" her voice was quiet, but her expression stayed the same. Sazh stared at the girl unsure what to say.

They stayed like that for a while until the young boy finally worked up his courage and entered the room, listening to the entire thing he stood there teary eyed. "I'm so sorry! If you hadn't come and-"

"You're awake" Lightning smiled at him, it was so genuine, not a hint of resentment or regret. "I'm relieved; you had us worried for a moment."

The boy tried to speak again, trying to apologize for his foolish actions but no one would let him take the blame and, this time, the sister changed the subject.

"Please don't worry yourself" she held out her hand "My name's Serah" Hope shook her hand and wiped his eyes with the other.

"Hope… My name's Hope" he repeated to clear up the confusion that his name normally gave.

Serah smiled back at him. "Nice to meet you Hope" she turned around and pointed at the male. "This is Sazh, we call him the town genius because he's skilled in most knowledgeable areas." Sazh walked over and shook the boy's hand.

"Nice to meet ya Kid" he grinned.

"Yeah… same" Hope was feeling a little out of his depth, he had heard of Sazh before but never got to meet him, in fact, he was a fan of most of his work.

Serah spoke shifting the boy's attention towards her again. "And that leaves my sister" she pointed at Lightning who was still sitting on the side of a table. "She goes by the name of Lightning, she's a bit clueless sometimes but you grow to love her." She giggled and turned in time to dodge a thrown object.

"Likewise Serah!" she shouted across the room.

 ** _***Real Time***_**

"Wow… I-I … I didn't … I never imagined that device was for… keeping her alive." Fang spoke, all the goofing about gone now, she was serious. She had the same look on her face Serah and Sazh did all those years ago.

"That was only the beginning of the suffering that followed the sisters." His voice saddened, Fang only stared at the man; she wanted to know more but didn't want to push him too hard, and she didn't have to as he had already begun to carry on. "I had finally returned home, Mother had fallen sick, we had to travel to the neighboring town for a Hospital, so that night we left town." He swallowed "She didn't make it and passed away. When father and I returned home, the town had been plagued by a Nobel Vampire, more specifically… _Bhunivelze_ "

Fang's mouth dropped, she knew that name all too well. Bhunivelze was considered a God, he had walked this land since... for what some believed was the beginning of time. He was the Father of the Vampires. _I thought he was only a legend…_

Hope continued "He was there for the Children of Etro, granting them their wish of internal life, but he didn't stop there. Bhunivelze attacked Lightning and Serah that night. For what reason he chose them I do not know… nor could I bring myself to ask either of them about it."

"Wait!" Fang interrupted "Them? They both survived the turning?" she questioned.

"Yes… But I know Lightning wishes that she had died that night instead, only Sazh and I knew about the Sisters turning. We offered them help, but Lightning always turned us down. I believe Lightning never stopped her midnight hunts, she just took home… some for Serah." He's voice quickly saddened. "I never saw that smile again… until today, when she was with you and Vanille." He looked up at Fang and gave his own version of that smile to her. "And I wanted to thank you for that."

She laughed "You're alright Hope…" she paused "Annnnnd I was a bit of an ass towards you, so I apologize for that…" Her train of thought run off and she sat there for a while with an empty look on her face. "Hold up… there's one more thing I wanted to ask that you might be able to clear up."

"What is it?" Hope questioned, he couldn't deny that he was curious to what the woman was going to ask.

"Why does the Patron want Lightning dead?" her eyes were determined, desperate to know the answer.

"Oh… Snow" he was a little reluctant at first but nevertheless, he cleared his throat and began to speak. "Snow was a mercenary who was brought in to fight off the Children of Etro after they got their Vampire powers. I believe he met Serah in a chance meeting while she was in town, he was lost and she helped him find his way. He was smitten; he bumped into her a few more times and finally racked up the courage to ask her out. She accepted and soon after they became a couple." Hope took a long breath "Lightning didn't approve of course, she could see that he was a good guy trying to make the world a better place, but he was an idiot and human for that matter… a human unaware that he was dating the very thing he was trained to kill."

"What!? How could he not tell?" Fang interrupted.

"Like I said… an idiot, that or he just didn't want to see." Hope explained, "But I'm willing to place my bets on him being an idiot." Hope shifted in his chair a little "Not long after, he proposed… and she accepted." Hope's posture lowered and he became more reserved. "She died a week after… Snow had heard that Serah was murdered by her very own sister, and after learning of Lightning's Vampire origins he never questioned it, and from that moment, he's been hunting her since."

Fang was quite for a moment, she had a lot of information to process but one fact she was clear on. _Lightning did not kill Serah! Someone lied to that poor fool!_ "Hope… how do you know all this?" she questioned realizing something wasn't right.

"Well… you could say I-I had a… front row seat" Hope's voice and spirit were breaking, inadvertently begging her to stop here.

"You… y-you saw the whole thing?" Hope only nodded, refusing to speak "Please Hope! It isn't true… Lightning… she didn't…" she paused looking for an answer to the question she didn't want to finish.

It was quite for a while and it made Fang feel sick to her stomach. "No… of course not" he finally spoke "Light… Light was never to blame that night." He didn't look up at Fang after that.

"Dinners ready!" Vanille shouted through the house.

"I'll be down in a bit" Lightning shouted from the floor above, her voice reaching Fang's ears. She wanted nothing more than to go upstairs and hug the Vampire; for all that she had been through. She finally understood why she was so eager to die.

 _I believe in you Sunshine._

 ** _Author's Notes_**

 ** _Whoa okay, so this chapter got longer than expected… I really hope it didn't sound like I was rambling through it all, even though I bullshitted science in the middle there haha, sorry about that! ~_~ But I was really hoping to get some FangXLightning time in this chapter, but as you can see all I managed was to get Hope and Fang in a chair chatting about the good old days (Me being sarcastic there sorry.) SO! Chapter 6! Watch out because I'm going to use that M rating that's been sitting there doing nothing for too long!_**

 ** _Till next time guys! Oh! And Thanks again for the reviews, keep em coming!_**


	6. Chapter 6

**_***Warning***_**

 ** _This chapter is rated M, so please be prepared for that if you choose to read on. This Chapter is basically smut while following from where the story left off, I will be using the "/M/" to announce where the M rating begins and ends. So if you wish to stop you will be fine plot wise as nothing much happens to progress in the storyline within the "/M/"_**

 ** _Lastly a quick apology for the amount of time you guys had to wait for this chapter. I've finished the first year of Uni so I was able to finally finish this as I've had about half of this written up and sitting around for a long time now. Anyways! Hope you enjoy~_**

Chapter 6 – Our Time is bliss

Lightning had not long got out the shower when Vanille shouted to announce dinner. She found herself looking into the steamy mirror, her wounds healed but they still left faint scars, never truly leaving the woman's body. _Great, that Ghoul really did a number on me…_ she sighed looking at her clothing, well… what remained of it. Her entire upper garb was maintaining her decency by a thin line that just so happened to be keeping the back from spitting.

"Great…" she muttered to herself "I can't wear this…" she made her way into Hope's room and prayed she had the right draws as she began rooting through his things. It seemed like the man didn't wear anything other than suits as Lightning pulled out a white long sleeved blouse and what seemed to be a pair of dark green combat trousers. Next were undergarments, not like she was going to find any in Hope's wardrobe, so she turned her attention back to her own pair that lay crumpled up with her other clothing. After washing her lacey black underpants in the sink and a creative drying session with the hairdryer she put them on, next was her bra… _Broken...how could I have not noticed, or anyone else for that matter?_ She thought back, and then her face flushed _… No way, back when Hope hugged me… and every time he looked at me after…_ the Vampire gritted her teeth _that sneaky-_

"Lightning! Hurry up would ya! We're totally going to start without you!" Vanille was standing at the bottom of the stairs hands to the side of her hips, posed like an impatient mother.

"…R-right! I won't be a minute" she yelled back.

Vanille walked back to the table where Hope and Fang were seated. "Did Sunshine just stutter?" Fang giggled, "Someone's flustered" she grinned at Hope "do you have something upstairs that you shouldn't?" she raised an eyebrow at him. "Getting our Lightning all hot and bothered?"

"Huh? W-what's that supposed to mean?" Hope replied in a panicked manner.

"Oooooooh! Now _you_ shuttered" Fang teased.

"Fang… would you not!" Vanille scolded her older sister resulting in the older woman giving her an overly dramatic pouty face as her fun came to an abrupt end. It wasn't long before Lightning came down and took a seat at the table. All eyes were on her, well actually all eyes were on her chest which was struggling to fit inside Hope's blouse, buttons ready to give in at any moment for it seemed that the boy didn't actually grow too much in the past years. Lightning was well aware of the attention she was getting and found her eyebrow twitching, but to her surprise, it was the youngest member that spoke first.

"Whoa… Light, can you breathe in that?" the redhead was staring intensely at her chest now. Hope finally managed to tear his eyes away and look at the table.

Whereas the mischievous brunette had one elbow on the table leaning her cheek, eyes in what seemed to be a blissful dream. "Uhhuuh~ I'm going to faint…"

The Vampire looked like she was about to explode… whether it be from her top, or her temper, anything was possible at this rate. But the unexpected happened… she just sighed, and then calmly spoke. "Hope, I don't suppose you have anything a little bigger?"

The young man looked up at her, trying his hardest to remain eye contact with her irritated eyes. "Erm… Sorry, I don't… " He paused, thinking for a moment. "Oh, there's a tailor in town that specializes in repairs, if you leave now I'm sure you'd catch him before he closes up for the night, tell him I sent you and he'd have it done by the morning." Lightning thought for a moment and looked down at herself and her attire.

"Looks like I don't have much choice."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A few hours had passed, Fang and Vanille had dropped off Lightning's clothing to the tailor as the Vampire was unequipped to do so herself and since Hope was a little tied up at the moment that left the two Hunters who refused to let one go without the other. The two had managed to get themselves 'lost' in the local tavern on the way back, well Vanille got dragged in by the older woman under the agreement of one drink, a few hours later and the taller woman was giving the passed out lightweight a piggyback home. Fang banged on the door with a sloppy version of their secret code and Lightning wondered over to open the door. Fang stood there with her signature grin. "Did someone order the sexy stripper?"

Lightning stood there, eyebrows rose "Fang… what on earth could hav-" she sniffed "…Have you been drinking?"

"Aw, you got me! But Missy ere tapped out on the second drink" she looked over her shoulder to refer to the sleeping girl on her back. Lightning gestured for Fang to come in and put the girl down. She walked into the living room where a sleeping Hope was curled up on one of the sofas. "Heh, now he really does look like a kid." She rested Vanille down on the remaining sofa and pulled a blanket over her.

"Fang I can't believe yMhhh-" Lightning was interrupted by the Hunter's quick movement, lips connected with lips, soon followed by a tongue. Lightning could feel her anger mixing with lust as she allowed the woman to continue her assault. Now pushed up against the wall, never taking a breath, both parties hands were wondering but were quickly getting irritated by the offending clothing that restricted their touch.

Fang was first to break away, her face grinning as she twisted her fingers and the top button of Lightning's blouse pinged open. "So, did ya miss me?" she said while twisting open yet another button which now revealed the top of the Vampire's chest. "Because I certainly missed you" Finally opening the last button as she said those words. Briefly, her eyes broke away from the Vampires and they wondered down the bare chest of the woman before her. She wasn't allowed to look very long as the Vampire swung her round gripping and pinning both of her arms above her head, holding her to the wall. Fang noticed the colour change in her eyes and couldn't help but tease. "Looks like someone's all… excited" she giggled.

The Vampire let out a short but somewhat sinister laugh that put a halt to Fang's giggling as she hitched her own breath. The Vampire leaned in ever so slowly that Fang couldn't feel her own pulse anymore, finally, the woman stopped at her ear. "Upstairs… _Now!_ " she ordered, dropping the arms of her captive and as she did Fang found herself sliding to the floor. The Vampire walked off in the direction of the stairs, unclipping her arm piece as she did. "Did I stutter? Or have you lost that courage?" the Vampire spoke not looking back.

Fang blinked, taking a moment to let what just happened sink in, she took a short breath then laughed "Oh, We'll see who loses courage!"

 **/M/**

Fang pulled herself up, the excitement making her legs shake a little; she smirked to herself and began pursuit of the Vampire. She entered the guest room to have an arm come out of nowhere and throw her on the bed. "Strip" Fang looked up towards the direction of the voice and froze. The Vampire stood there in only her open blouse and underpants, her eyes red, full of lust. For the first time as a human Fang felt inferior to the beauty before her, she felt weak with an essence of fear as she looked back into those eyes.

It didn't take the Vampire long to notice the change in Fang's posture, the human's eyes were empty, yet her body was moving, following the command Lightning previously gave and began removing her sari.

"Shit…" Lightning knelt down to her, holding her arms to stop her. The Vampire harshly closed her own eyes, biting down on her lip carefully so not to pierce it. She reopened her eyes, finding her human side again as her eyes became soft and pure. She moved in and delicately kissed Fang on the lips. "Fang, please wake up… I'm sorry" it took a moment, but the light started to come back into her eyes and the Human suddenly blinked.

"Whoa…" She breathed; she looked up at Lightning's sad eyes. "So that was a Vampire charm?" she grinned, "That was insane!" Lightning looked somewhat shocked to hear those words. Fang pulled Lightning down onto the bed and saddled her. "Now…" she somewhat purred "let's see if my charm works on you~"

"W-what?! F-Fang are you crazy-ahhhgh" the Human had begun exploring the woman's body, starting with her breasts.

Fang laughed "Oh most certainly… crazy" she smirked and fondled Lightning's nipples watching as the Vampire's breath would hitch and her body fidgeted below her.

"… Fang please, I don't think I ca-ahhhhhh~" Fang's mouth, cupped, licked and continued to tease and harass the Vampire's nipples, resulting in the Vampire moaning and tugging on Fang's sari.

Fang giggled and came up, unraveling her sari and removing the last offending item, she watched Lightning's face the entire time getting a marvelous reaction as the Vampire would stare, not once looking away all with a huge blush on her face. Fang couldn't help but laugh; she grabbed Lightning's hands and rested them on her breasts. The Vampire hesitated for a moment, then started to explore just as the Human had done to her earlier. She slid one hand down to Fang's navel getting a shiver from the woman above her while her other hand brushed past one of her nipples and Fang let out a husky moan.

Lightning could feel her body's lust growing hungry again; she was sure her eyes were changing colour again as her fangs wanted out. She quickly moved her hands off the woman and used them to cover her own eyes. "I don't know how to control it, Fang… I don't think I can…"

Fang began planting a trail of kisses from her navel all the way up to her neck, stopping to gently caress the woman's head, slowly removing the Vampire's hands from her eyes that were indeed crimson red. Fang cupped her face and kissed her softly, and then she smiled "Sunshine, I can't resist you… and this is without a charm. Please take me"

Lightning's eyes widened, she wanted to more than anything, but her lack of self-control petrified her, this wasn't the first time, in the past when she went out to feed for Serah, she would get lost in the moment and another innocent girl would die, their bodies were always too frail and weak, but the main problem was always that charm, in most cases they wanted it as much or even more than Lightning.

"I'm scared, Fang…"

Fang stroked the Vampires hair and hummed. "I have a spell…" she started "I didn't think it'd be a good idea" the Vampire looked up at her "but its weakening spell designed for Vampires, and well… it would alternatively switch our positions-"

"Do it!" The Vampire shouted interrupting Fang, her eyes desperate.

"But it's going to hurt-"

"Please Fang, it's hurting me more not touching you…" she blushed a little, losing eye contact. "Plus I'm sure… you'll make it feel good."

Fang's body was about crumble Does she even realize how fucking cute that just was?!

Fang composed herself and took a deep breath… "Okay, here goes… Memoriam mortuorum introducam ut dolor infirmitatem lamia, et in iudicium… diaboli" and with that, the spell had been cast, and Lightning's eyes flickered with some sense of pain and restriction.

"Is this…" she paused for a second "some form of paralysis? Lightning asked.

"Not quite, your body has been physically weakened for as long as I can hold this spell, your mind has not adjusted to the new state of your body and that's why it feels like paralysis… also because your mind is forcing your new state of the body to operate at its usual state, it's quite painful…"

"What a useful spell…" Lightning spoke.

"Well yes… although I never thought I'd be using it for sex" Fang giggled. "Now… where was I? Oh, right" she slid her hands up Lightning's waist watching each flinch and shiver as she did, stopping at her nipples again and rubbing them with her thumb, noticing that the Vampire was now panting under her touch, and just like Lightning predicted she had lost all sense of restraint as her fangs grew out grazing her lips, now putting blood into the equation.

The Vampire grabbed the woman's hips and flipped her, now on top she was shaking and her panting had become heavy, the spell was clearly taking a toll on her body. She tugged off the bottom of Fangs sari revealing her underwear. "Hmmm~" Fang somewhat hummed like you would after eating your favorite dish. "Oh, Sunshine~ do you know? Your constant need to dominate me… it's…" she paused, herself now breathing heavy "it's making me soaked…" she grinned "but…" she flipped the Vampire, locking her into a position she would not be able to break free from. "I like watching you squirm more~" she winked watching the Vampires face give off a sense of irritation.

The Hunter traced her nails ever so slightly down the skin of her captive, she found her herself at the thighs of the woman. With a grin she spoke "I can't be the only one, can I?" she slipped her hand into Lightning's underwear forcing the woman to somewhat yelp and the sudden movement. She giggled, clearly please with her findings. "Well, someone's got a really honest body." The expression on Vampires face was priceless. It was a mix of embarrassment and pure anger which only turned Fang on that much more. The Vampire then attempted to switch their positions again.

"Ahhhhhhhh~" a rather loud moan came from the Vampire, as the Hunter had slipped two fingers in gaining control again. "F-Fang! Holy fuc-ahhhhhhh~" moving at a steady pace now, the Vampire could no longer form any English as she whimpered and moaned during every moment the Hunter committed.

Fang was enjoying this far too much; she carried on her movement but began teasing with different speeds and forces. She moved in and kissed the Vampire, who was somewhat just moaned into her mouth, with her spare hand she took the Vampires and placed it on her own need for attention. Lightning took the hint and slid her hand into her underwear but as an act of defiance she roughly inserted two figures at some force making the woman on top her crumble and shake as she groaned. "Guess I deserved that…" Fang spoke when she managed to catch her breath.

Lightning started her rough movements again, not giving the woman any time to recover. She was going to get her form of ravage on the woman given her helplessness. Fang was in her own form of trance now, losing all her control, her body was moving in rhythm with Lightning. The Vampire used her remaining hand to gently push at Fang's side getting her to roll over, finally getting her place on top, Lightning grinned. She started thrusting harder, taking longer and deeper strides and judging from Fangs moans, she wasn't far off from climaxing.

Lightning found herself kissing at Fang's neck, the kisses soon turned into licking and then without warning Lightning bit into Fang.

"Ahhh!~ Lightninnnnnnnng!~" the adrenaline from the Vampire's bite had sent the woman over the limit and she climaxed screaming her lover's name in all its glory. Lightning carried on her movements down below, letting the woman ride it out. Finally, when Fang seemed to stop shaking, Lightning removed her hand. She was still, however, suckling from Fang's neck, her prey was in and out a state of consciousness. It was only when Lightning heard Fang groan she pulled away, blood running down her chin, she wiped her face and looked at her hand, disgusted by herself. She climbed off Fang and turned around, unable to stare at the woman she took advantage of.

"Shit! … Fang, I'm so sorry… I-I don't know why… I did… that…" she could hear Fang, behind her huff and catch her breath. Lightning waited for a moment, but Fang never spoke. "I'll… just go clean up…"

Lightning started to head for the door when she heard a creak from the bed but before she could turn around she was pushed and shoved up against the closed door. Fang pushed herself roughly onto Lightning from behind, forcing her head to look to the side as there was simply no room to look forward. Using her leg she parted Lightning's, using her left hand she caught Lightning's pinning it to the door. With her remaining free hand she snaked her way around the woman's waist and into her pants, getting a wince from the Vampire. "I don't think so, Sunshine" Fang spoke "I didn't get to hear you sing yet~" and without warning Fang give Lightning a taste of her own medicine and thrust two digits inside the woman.

"Gaaahhh~"

After a few rapid movements, Lightning became less resistant allowing Fang to release her hand only find itself groping and fondling the woman's breasts. And she wasn't done there; she giggled "You bit me…" Fang waited before she spoke again, only because she knew that she'd get a reaction from the Vampire, and she did.

Between the moans and heavy breathing Lightning tried her hardest to get the words out "…So-rry" was the best she could manage as Fang was not going easy on her.

"Hmmmm~ it was a _naughty_ move, got me all _excited_ you see…" she paused "But then I thought… you cheated, and now you need to be _punished_ for it" and at that moment thrust her fingers in that much farther. It sent Lightning off the rails; her nails were clawing into the wood of the door, her hips moving on their own.

"Ah~ Fang! Please! Ahhhh~... I'ma… I'ma about to… I'm…ganna…" She was close, far too close, Fang only needed to give her that final push.

She whispered in her ear, her voice deep and husky. "Cum for me Sunshine"

Lightning saw stars, her own voice crying as she climaxed was muted by the ringing in her ears. Her body went limp as she fell back onto Fang who carried her bridal style over to the bed. She put the Vampire down on one side of the bed and lay next to her.

It was a while before any of them spoke. "I've never… felt that before… it was incredible…" Lightning spoke first after finally catching her breath.

Fang turned to her, somewhat shocked. "You've never climaxed before!?"

Lightning looked somewhat embarrassed "well, no… Sex used to be a tool… so that I could feed Serah and myself… so I guess I could never… connect with them."

Fang looked somewhat upset to hear Lightning talk about herself like she was some form of prostitute. The Hunter leaned in and rubbed her cheek with her thumb, she then gave her that signature smile "Well then, I'm just so glad I got to be your first." Lightning was speechless, her expression turned to a smile and she giggled to herself. _Thank you, Fang…_

 **/M/**

The Hunter quickly jumped up and turned to face the Vampire, a soft smile still on her face "Oh!" remembering something she grabbed the hand of her partner, pulling her.

"Fang? What are you-" she started to protest.

Fang wrapped a coat around Lighting "Quickly you're going to miss it!" the taller woman lead the shorter one outside, "Look…" she pointed up towards the sky. It was a sight to behold, one that would be missed by most during this time of night. Lightning found her mouth drop slightly as a cluster of shooting stars danced across the night's sky. "Even this cursed world has beauty" Fang spoke softly "you're my living proof of that… so you need to hold your head high so you can see it too."

"Idiot…" Lightning mumbled. She looked at Fang who raised an eyebrow, slightly confused. "My beauty is eye level with me right now." Spoken in a shy manner she pulled Fang in for a kiss that made her heart skip.

The two linked hands and shared that kiss under the night's sky. _This moment… is bliss._

 ** _Author's notes_**

 ** _Wow okay… so this was hard for me to write haha, I wouldn't say I'm the most experienced person in the world and I'm straight so I've never been with a girl… but this was my second time writing a smut for a Yuri Fanfic and it didn't get any easier *Awkward smile* so I apologize if it sounded farfetched at any point… I tried. Apologizes out the way now, I really hope you did enjoy it, I know this type of thing isn't to everyone's liking and I would appreciate some feedback on if I should throw this sort of thing in now and again or… just stick to the story? OH! And again… I'm so sorry for how long this chapter took, I'm sure the next one shouldn't take nearly as long… But my time is currently being spent wisely on fire emblem fates because Europe finally got it last month *Cheeky grin* so please you must understand! Anyways, till the next chapter guys!_**


End file.
